1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a fuse array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices use fuses to increase yield and efficiently perform test operations. An anti-fuse is a resistive fuse element having a high resistance, for example 100MΩ, in a non-program state, and a low resistance, for example 100KΩ, in a program state. When an anti-fuse is implemented with a transistor, the anti-fuse serves as a capacitor in the non-program state, and a resistor in the program state. Anti-fuses are typically formed using a very thin dielectric material interposed between two conductors. The anti-fuse is programmed by rupturing the dielectric material between both conductors using a high power supply voltage, for example 6V, for a given time. When the anti-fuse is programmed, the conductors of the anti-fuse are shorted to have a low resistance.
According to recent trends, the amount of data being stored in anti-fuses is increasing. Arrangement of a plurality of anti-fuses in an array has become common. However, anti-fuses may not all be programmed in the same manner because each of the anti-fuses has slightly different properties. This occurs despite the anti-fuses having the same fabrication conditions. Due to this fact, anti-fuses that are programmed under the same conditions may each require different voltage levels in order to rupture the dielectric material interposed between its two conductors.
It is therefore important to determine whether an appropriate voltage level is applied to rupture each of the anti-fuses or to check whether the anti-fuses have been correctly ruptured.